The present invention relates to power supplies, and more particularly, to monitoring of power supplies.
A conventional power supply, such as an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) used to provide AC and/or DC power for computer, communications, or other equipment, may include some way of indicating to an operator the level of loading of the power supply. For example, the Powerware® 5125 rack-mounted UPS includes a bank of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) mounted on its front panel that provide load level indication, i.e., the percentage of rated load currently being served by the UPS. Other conventional UPSs may include an LED or other indicator that shows when the UPS is overloaded. Some conventional power strips also include some type of indicator for indicating loading of the strip.